Incomplete
by Midnightmoon602
Summary: Even from the start Lightning was uneasy simply because there was something missing from her. And it wasn't Serah's absence that caused it. It started when she first met Snow. -Oneshot- SnowxLightning Slight LoW


**A/N: **Hi everyone! Another Snow and Lightning oneshot. (Sorry, that Snow and Light DLC just gives me hope for these two. XD) This is is like what happens if there was no FF13-2 and Serah didn't wake up on plan. Enjoy and please R&R!

**~midnight**

* * *

**Incomplete**

Another challenge came their way when Serah came home that day.

Under Cocoon Serah laid unconscious. Douj was fine, he was shaking the young girl endlessly as Snow screamed her name as he ran to her and held her in his arms. He was in her knees and cradling Serah like a child. Lightning stood beside him, her hand on Serah's with another on Snow's shoulder. Hope and Sazh just stood around, speechless and confused what to do. Was she gone? Was she just sleeping? Lightning couldn't tell.

As New Bodhum began to take shape Lightning looked after her sister endlessly. Day and night went by like minutes. There were birthdays and Christmas that flew by her unless Snow or the others would tell her. Like a hermit she would hide under shell and come out when it was time to move out.

Snow would watch as his soon-to-be-wife laid there in peace. She was alive and he and Light were glad but it felt she was gone. Like she was nothing but a sleeping animal that could never wake up. It was hard to have time with her as it Light refused to let her sister go. He felt like he had to rip Lightning off her chair and hold her until she would calm down.

In the times Serah slept, Lightning and Snow grew closer. Close enough to make a simple conversations awkward.

Walking into her new room Lightning held a simple bunch of white roses and placed it on the side table; beside Serah's bed. Taking a nearby seat Lightning sat down and stared at her younger sibling.

"You doing alright today Serah?

Light knew she would never get a response. She never got one for the last six months. But Lightning continued as if she did.

"I brought you your favourite roses again." Shifting her attention to the flowers. "I know you love them." Lightning sighed as she reached for her sister's hand. "I'll bring more once you wake up."

Tears began to string Lightning's eyes. She fixed Serah's fringe as they began to fall. "I want you to wake up so I could say sorry." Pausing, "because I didn't tell the truth to you."

When Serah brought Snow to her, she lied that she had never seen him or even heard his name. When the truth was they knew each very well.

They were once together.

It was a playful relationship, something she never had a thing into. Snow just showed up one day, after being caught by the PSICOM. There she took in charge of him, stayed in front of his cell for hours. She wanted to slash him into a million pieces as Snow never seem to shut up. He continued to talk about random things, as if his arrest was nothing to him.

When Lightning was informed that Snow needed to stay in for a few more days it made her blood boil. But as each passing day went by he wasn't annoying as she first thought, but that didn't make him any less annoying.

She discovered that he grew up alone and was always like that until he met her. He had never talked to a woman so much like he did with her. Then she began to listen because she was lonely too. Sure, she has a sister but in most days they would not see each other or speak to one another. Then he spoke he was the leader is his rebellious group of NORA. She was a leader of her division of PSICOM.

"Why are we so alike?" Lightning spoke out of the blue one day.

Snow thought his ears were lying. Lightning, the woman in charge of him spoke to him. Spoke to him without mentioning his life on the line. Snow walked to the gate and sat against the wall.

"Your actually talking to me." Joking speaking. "Can't believe this."

Ignoring his words with a simple sigh Light walked off to calm her mind.

Another day went back and Lightning asked the same question. Still with her back facing him and arms crossed. Snow looked up and paused for a minute.

"Why are you interested to know?"

Turning around with a frown across her face. "Because I am alone as well." Falling to her knees Lightning held onto the bars. "And I can't help but wonder why."

"Your thinking about me?" Snow chuckled. "I'm flattered."

"Don't make me unlock this and punch you endlessly." She spoke while shaking the gate. "It's just I've never met a man with so much common interests like me."

Crossing his arms and still smiling. "I don't mind giving this a go. I mean maybe you'll be the reason I don't go to the summer vacation my university is offering me."

"I'll accept that challenge Villiers."

She spoke no words to Serah. It didn't even slip into her mind to even say so as they only glanced at one another before heading into their own rooms. She was a hard as a flawed diamond. She wasn't soft, romantic and even wanted to hold hands in public but she cared. It was hard for Snow to see but he knew in her eyes he could see she cared for him.

But it didn't work out. She couldn't find in her to trust him. She didn't even give him a simple kiss on his cheek. She forced herself to become hard as rock and she could never find it naturally to kiss him, hug him or hold his hand. But she loved him and Lightning had no idea how to tell him.

"We have to end it here."

Not surprised by his words Lightning nodded. "It's better that way." Looking up. "This will be the last time I will see you Villiers." Turning her back she began to make her way.

"Did you enjoy while it lasted?"

Taking her breathe Lightning nodded. Leaving the teenager alone, to get ready for his summer vacation.

There Snow met Serah, she was much more softer and tender compared to Lightning. She wasn't afraid to kiss him, hold his hand and embrace him. She was proud to be his and regretted nothing between them. And even when she told him she had become a I'Cie and broke up with him Snow chased her and vowed to protect her. He even proved it more by asking her to marry him.

And when Serah invited to meet her sister Snow smiled.

But when he heard her name was Lightning. Lightning Farron.

His heart sank.

She broke his smile when he and Serah confronted her. Not only did she not believe her younger sister was a I'Cie but she did not show one smile of happiness when Serah was going to get married.

"No you get out!" She slammed her hands onto the table.

"Fine then I'll protect her!" Snow yelled as her made his way out. "Don't bring our past into this." Looking over his shoulder Snow still saw that horrible intimating stare she gave to her sister.

"I'm not that childish to bring something like that into this discussion."

"Still arrogant as ever." Muttering as Snow made his way after Serah.

Soon the Purge happened. Everyone was after Serah as Lightning was forced to capture her sister as Snow fought the whole world to save her. But when he thought she was safe, she was taken from him and then started their fight to save a single teenager who was a victim of the Fal'Cie.

Snow could not count how many times Lightning had greeted his face with her punches. But as they travelled together soon made them closer and none of them noticed until the very end. When they Snow and Lightning held Serah in their arms. Praying for her to wake up.

Even before greeted by a comatose Serah. When she wanted to punch him for the third time his words made her stop. When PSICOM soldiers surrounded them he went to the trouble to save her and a boy who wanted to kill him. And the moment where they were alone on the fields of Gran Pulse, she let her emotions go for the first time and when Snow was knocked by Eden, Light was the first one to rush to his side.

Returning to reality Light patted her sister's hand before holding it in her hands. "I still have something towards him." Holding her sister's hand to her cheek. "Maybe if you told him, he would probably believe you." Closing her eyes. "Because he would see it nothing but a joke." Returning Serah's back beside her. "I wish I could show him that when we were together."

Standing up and tucking her sister in Lightning continued.

"When you were in your finishing days of high school I caught Snow and brought him into the cell. Somehow he got to me and tried dating but it never worked out. I know now why we never worked out." Staring at her sister. "But I was glad because you taught him and loved him more then I ever can. You made him change for the better and I'm glad." Closing her eyes briefly. "So Serah, please wake up." Running her hand down Serah's right cheek. "Tell Snow I still love him because I know he'll believe you and I can return to my job on Cocoon."

Fear entered into her body when Lightning's ears picked up on the sound of a opening door. Turning around anger covered her face when the man she spoke about stood there in complete shock. Snow even manage to drop the bunch of white roses he would always offer to Serah. Making the first move, Lightning rushed passed him and brushed shoulders with him. Refusing to look at him. But Snow reached out and dragged her back into the room. Slamming the door.

"So I was right. You did care for me."

"Let me go Snow." Struggling while in Snow's arms. "I don't want to drag this on any longer."

"Answer me. Did you really want to break up with me?" Snow asked but only saw Lightning forcing herself out of his grasp. "Lightning!"

"I'm not going to lie any further." Turning around in his arms. "I loved you back then. That I will admit."

"But just now you said you still loved me." Pausing, "Are you playing tricks on me again?"

"This is why I don't tell you how I feel!" Finally able to escape Snow's grasp, Light raised one arm and punched Snow right in his face. "Because you wouldn't take me seriously!"

Rubbing the cheek Lightning had punch he looked up at her and noticed she was leaving again but quickly rushing onto his two feet he grab onto her hand. Grinning, "Hey, hey! Relax Sis!"

Pulling her arm away from Snow with a 'hmph' afterwards Light turned her back on him, crossing her arms. "But it's too late. There can never be a us."

"Tell that to Serah."

Glancing over her shoulder Lightning's eyes were quickly fixed on the small crystal tear in the hand of Snow. It glowed and shined brightly even without the morning sun. Walking over and reached for Light's hand Snow placed the small object into her palm.

"I've told everything about her past and I've never heard Serah so positive about it."

Looking up at him. "You told about our past?"

"Serah didn't talk to me for a day or two but she came to the terms of things pretty quickly."

Light gazed at the tear before at the sleeping Serah. "Is this okay with you? Your not hurt?"

"It is about time for your to be happy Sis. I want to see you smile. And I know Snow can do that."

Rushing to her sister's lying body she sat beside her and place her hand on top of hers. "I don't want to hurt you."

"There was always you and Snow before I came in. You have more reason to be with him."

Holding her sister's hand tightly Lightning smiled.

"I won't let you down. I'll make you happy Serah."

"If your happy sis, then I'll be happy."

Feeling a soft warm hand on her shoulder Lightning looked up. Smiling warmly she placed her hand on Snow's. Snow could not stop smiling. He was glad that everything worked out for both of them. It was worth the wait.

"We'll be waiting for you to wake up Serah." Snow spoke.

A soft smile crossed Serah's face.

"I will try to wake up as fast as I can. So I can the smile on my sister's face."

Rubbing her eyes to prevent any tears form falling Lightning tucked her sister and kissed her softly on the forehead. Smiling at one another Lightning and Snow walked out of the room. Without noticing the crystal tear slipped out of Light's grasp and fell right beside Serah.

The younger Farron smiled as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Snow and Lightning leaving the room together.

Serah couldn't of been anymore happier.


End file.
